1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to entertainment and advertising facilities. More specifically, the present invention relates to facilities related to themed exhibits leading to one or more amusement rides, such as tower rides, bungee rides and rollercoasters, that are partially or entirely sheathed in a mantle or facade, which is used as an advertising venue.
2. Description of the Related Art
It will become apparent to one skilled in the art that the claimed subject matter as a whole, including the structure of the system, and the cooperation of the elements of the system, combine to result in the unexpected advantages and utilities of the present invention. The advantages, features and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when read in conjunction with the accompanying description, drawing figures, and appended claims.
Well-designed theme amusements are known in the art. Proven models are, for example, Disney's Tower of Terror in Orlando, the London Dungeon (London, England) and the Stratosphere Tower in Las Vegas. The Tower of Terror combines a theme with an exhilarating ride on an expensive tracked vehicle. The London Dungeon ride is based on shock value and interactive history exhibits, combined with a common and inexpensive ride. The Stratosphere ride demonstrates the utility of a stand-alone ride at a premium location.
New ride technology has also been designed, such as the Turbo Drop from S&S Power (Utah), which has manufactured a world-class ride analogous to the Tower of Terror. S&S Power manufactures several rides which are state of the art and that deliver a major rush. In addition, the rides are reasonably priced compared to simulators and tracked vehicles. Furthermore, the rides require a minimum footprint. For example, Turbo Drop Tower incorporates a slow ride to the top with a short stop on the way up, then a blast down, faster than freefall, at 44 miles per hour. Its height can be 185 feet. Its safety envelope can be 24 feet by 24 feet and its foundation can be 44 feet by 44 feet. The Tower is strong enough to partially “hang” an enclosing silo of glass and steel for all weather protection. Its speed can be 40 miles per hour. Its duration can be 90 seconds and its passenger capacity generally can be 16. It's throughput can be 300-340 people per hour.